


【影日】六叠间的天花板【R-18】

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Series: 东京⇔仙台 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 未来捏造。 东京⇔仙台远距离恋爱中的大学生影日。





	【影日】六叠间的天花板【R-18】

睡不着。  
影山睁开眼睛，望向天花板。  
跑了步，吃到了日式的早饭，然后现在正洗完澡躺在可以舒展身体的柔软的床上，还有温暖的被子，对刚在飞机上蜷缩了十几个小时的他来说该是像天堂一般。但是闭上眼五分钟过去，却毫无睡意，甚至有些烦躁。  
他睁开眼，望向天花板，那里空无一物。

浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

陌生的空间，大概半小时前第一次来到这里。  
和他在东京租住的公寓差不多，适合独居的一室户。进门是厨房和浴室，然后就是他现在所在的这个房间，大概六叠大小吧，影山回忆着自己找房子时学到的知识，将视线从天花板上移开，开始环顾起四周。  
床头的闹钟应该是高中毕业时学长们送的礼物，为了庆祝他们即将开始独居的新生活，五个人收到的礼物都是闹钟，理由是为了避免刚离家的他们睡过头上课迟到。  
书桌上整齐地放着一些书，看起来也没在好好学习的样子。  
配套的椅子上的双肩包应该也是上大学后新买的。刚才自己脱下来的外套就那样被挂在椅背上。  
房间的正中间放着被炉，对仙台的冬天来说是生活必需的家具。仔细一看上面却乱得不行，没吃完的薯片，喝了一半的饮料，不知道开没开过的小零食，充满了懒散的过节气氛。  
对了，刚刚过去的那个夜晚是除夕夜。长时间的旅途让影山总是忘记今天是1月1日。  
自己在长途飞机上睡觉的时候，这家伙在干些什么呢。  
是一个人吃着零食看着红白，还是叫了朋友一起在这里跨年？  
晚餐吃了荞麦面吗？  
影山转过头，空白的天花板上仿佛能映出这个房间数小时前的幻影。  
他有了一点歉意，虽然真的只有一点。如果不是因为自己说要来，这家伙本来是要回家的，昨晚也应是和家人一起窝在温暖的被炉里，吃着母亲做的荞麦面迎接新年。

日向和“冷清”这个词，一点都不搭。  
影山看着虚空，心情变得烦躁。  
在日向的家里，躺在日向的床上，穿着日向的衣服，被子和枕头上都是日向的味道。  
日向却不在。  
就像一早到了体育馆，换好衣服、支起球网，做好拉伸，球场里却没有球一样。

浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

影山从床上坐了起来，双脚踏上地面的时候，感到脚边有什么东西在被他碰到后缓缓地滚开了。  
这种感觉他再熟悉不过，是排球。  
球撞上床边上的杂志堆，停了下来。  
理所当然地伸手把球捡了起来，这不是记忆中日向总是随身携带的那个。在没有部室钥匙的早上，或是吃完饭后的午休时间，他们一直用来自主练习的那个球已经看上去相当有沧桑感，而这个却新得多。  
大概是搬到仙台来的时候买了新的吧。  
背后的墙上挂着日向现在的队服，还贴着一些海报。  
印有学校名字的队服是影山也熟悉的，东北第一强豪的配色，前不久刚在赛场上见过日向穿着它的样子。说实话，有些新鲜，还有些不可思议。真的有了他们已经不是队友的实感，虽然遗憾的是没能打上一场。  
墙上的海报，应该是月刊排球的赠品吧。和日向老家房间里贴的差不多，几乎都是WS扣球前在空中摆出漂亮姿势的瞬间，还有，最近增加的一张。  
“龙神日本”。  
上个月的世界杯，日本队5连胜后所拍摄的全员集合海报。  
在视频通话时看到过的背景，现在见到了实物难免有些亲切感。  
这其中已经有他曾在赛场上碰到过的面孔。  
下一次自己也要出现在那里，影山这么想着，无意识地捏紧了手中的球。

水声停止了，传来移门被拉开的声音。  
还有拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音，冰箱门打开的声音，喝了什么冰饮料后那“啊——”的一声后，又是拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

“咦，你没睡吗？”  
门打开了。只穿着T恤和短裤，头上盖着毛巾的日向走了进来。没擦干的发梢还滴着水，留下了一路深色的痕迹。看到影山坐在那里，一边喝着手上的牛奶一边问道。  
“啊，打球吗？！”这是他看到了影山手上的排球。  
无论看多少次，这种时候日向的样子完全就是看到主人手上拿着玩具的犬类，大概是博美吧，小小的，毛茸茸的，活泼的。影山虽然不受动物喜爱，但却是喜欢动物的。  
确实，自己抛出去的球会被他打回来，倒也没错……  
“不，”影山把手上的球扔回地上，“你快把头发擦干，会感冒的。我不想被传染。”  
“最后那句你不用说！”  
但是影山无视他的指责，伸出了手。  
“吹风机拿来，我帮你吹。”

日向总是湿着头发乱晃，然后影山看不下去就会帮他吹头发，在日向来他家过夜的时候。  
最开始是嫌弃水滴得到处都是，当然还有这样容易感冒和他想摸日向的头等等各种原因，不过渐渐地就变成了习惯一样的东西。  
大多数时候影山都会说“你自己做”，但只有这件事还算是乐在其中。  
是什么时候开始的呢，手指滑过日向软飘飘的头发，被吹风机的热风蒸出来洗发水的香味，是和他身上一样的，日向家的洗发水的味道。  
刚才还湿哒哒塌下来的头发，在丧失了水分后马上蓬松地翘了起来。  
啪的一声关掉吹风机的同时，另一个开关打开了。影山用鼻尖在日向的脑袋上摩挲着，上一次离得这么近，已经是几个月前的事了。然后是通红的耳朵，吻上后颈和脖子，那里也散发着和他身上一样的，日向家的沐浴露的味道。  
看吧，习惯。  
用手掰过日向的脑袋和自己接吻，嘴里都是冰牛奶的味道。  
“一股牛奶臭。”  
“啰嗦！你不是要睡觉的吗？”  
“现在不困。”  
把日向压倒在身后的床上，继续刚才那个满是牛奶味的吻。牛奶的味道也好，宝矿力的味道也好，反正很快会被覆盖掉。  
让日向染上自己的味道，让自己染上日向的味道，和这个房间的气息融为一体，成为理所应当出现在这里的一部分。  
用膝盖分开他的的双腿，已经可以感觉到那里的热量和坚硬。  
“就已经硬了吗？”故意用大腿摩擦，然后被日向抬腿用膝盖顶住。  
“你不也是！”日向舔了舔因为接吻而变得发红湿润的嘴唇，“而且，我也很想做啊。”  
日向有时会露出这种猛兽一般的表情。明明现在是他把日向压在身下的姿势，但好像他才是被捕食的那一方，被关进了这个属于日向的房间里。  
全身的血液沸腾着向下腹部涌去，影山感到自己的体温升高了。  
兴奋得不行。  
啃咬一般地再次吻上日向的唇，手伸进他T恤的下面，抚摸他的腹肌和胸口。当指尖按住胸前已经变硬的凸起时，他感到日向颤抖了一下，全身都绷紧了。  
看吧，没有人比他更清楚日向的弱点。  
手指进入的时候日向也颤抖着发出了“呜”的声音。  
再往深一点就摸到已经变硬的前列腺，日向最弱的地方。  
而自己是唯一被允许碰触这个弱点的人。  
执拗地摩擦那里，前端也开始渗出透明的液体。  
被碰到舒服的地方，日向毫不掩饰地发出嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。如果是以前，一定会死死用手捂住嘴。  
这里没有会突然开门进来的妹妹，没有会在楼下叫他名字的母亲，这个六叠间的空间就是现在的日向的居所。

“已经…可，以了…手指，”日向伸出手，试图推开他。  
“我今天，超想，在上面的。”  
这么说着就一个翻身把影山压在身下，跨坐了上去。  
任性的家伙。一开始就用这种姿势做，绝不是容易的事。  
只是日向坐在他身上打开双腿，闭着眼咬着下唇让自己插入的样子，在感官上实在过于刺激。光是前端在入口处摩擦影山就有了想要释放的冲动。  
有时候觉得做爱和运动是很相似的事情，在反复中找到诀窍的话，原本困难的事情就会变得轻松起来。  
“啊……”  
日向才刚刚习惯手指的那里紧得不行，强行挤入的感觉让两个人都忍不住发出了呻吟。  
“全都进去了！”日向的眼睛闪烁着兴奋的光芒，说得好像“这球我得分了”一样。  
“没事吗？”  
“嗯，大概…”  
也就是说，在这种地方，这家伙的运动天赋也在发挥著作用。  
比如让肌肉放松的方法，巧妙使用重力的方法。  
“那，动了哦。”  
躺在和刚才一样的位置，但是眼前不再是什么都没有在天花板。  
日向就在这里，在他的身上，身体连结的地方热得发烫，手中是日向充满肌肉的腰的触感，胸口是日向支撑着身体的手掌的触感。  
随着一上一下而晃动的橙色头发就像有生命一样鲜明。  
因为快感而溢出泪水的眼睛看着自己，微启的嘴唇中漏出的是自己的名字。  
平时无法想象的，色情的表情。  
影山的脑袋变得轻飘飘的，但眼前的景象却像灼烧在视网膜上一样清晰。

“不行…我，好像，快…，不行，了。”  
这一点影山也是一样。

“喂，下来。”  
按住日向摆动的腰部，让他从自己身上下去后，从背后整个人覆盖上去。  
连结在一起的身体，交叠着的双腿，身体贴上日向的背，把自己的手盖在日向的手背上，摩挲他的指腹，舔舐他的后颈，日向的所有都在自己怀里。  
“啊…不…不…行……”  
“我今天…也…超想…从背后…做的。”  
这是日向超弱的姿势。  
“不，行…，我，好想射…”  
“我也…是。”  
用手握住日向已经湿哒哒的性器开始上上下下，同时一下又一下地侵犯到他身体的最深处。  
眼前变得模糊，日向的身体里也越收越紧。已经分不清是他在控制日向还是日向在控制着他。在加快到近乎暴力的速度中，迎来了高潮的瞬间。

是射精后的困倦感吗？突然有一阵睡意向影山袭来。  
日向被自己禁锢在怀里，日向的背好温暖，日向的床也好温暖，似乎可以就这样沉沉睡去。  
模糊中只听到日向的怒吼。  
“喂！！！你先给我拔出去再睡啊！！！”


End file.
